Concert Ticket
by Sakurabear47
Summary: Memories from the past, brought back to life just by a single concert. Sometimes, things just don't go the way you want it to. MikanxNatsume. Oneshot.


A/N: Alright guys! Another story from us! Since I'm really addicted to the J-pop groups under Johnny's Entertainment like NEWS, Arashi and KAT-TUN, I decided to include some of them in this fanfic! I included the English translation of DREAMS by NEWS! So then…read on!

P.S. To all of you who know NEWS, Shigeaki Kato is MINE!

Concert Ticket

By: Sakurabear47

I gave my concert ticket to the usherette and she directed me to my seat. I was assigned to 'M Block, Line 6, Seat 18'. I waited patiently for my 'buddy' to come since I was 30 minutes early. It was 10 pm and it was scheduled to start on 10:30 pm up to 3 am.

It was really late and I haven't had my cat nap yet since yesterday, since I had to finish my homework and projects. I took this opportunity to catch up on my sleep while waiting for my 'buddy'. A certain dream played on my mind which I remembered happened last night.

O.O

"Hey, Ice-cream-printed panties girl!"

There he goes again...

"What is it…perverted guy…" I asked with a usual annoyed tone.

"Uh…"

"What is it???" I was about to lose my temper.

"umm…"

"Look here dude, if you're just going to insult me with my usual whatever-printed- panties, I'm sorry to say but you've got to get a life! GOODBYE!"

"WAIT!"

Just give him one last chance…Oh God…

"I uh… have these tickets…to the concerts of uhmm… you know…NEWS, Arashi, KAT-TUN…stuff like those.."

"Uhmm…sorry but—" I tried to reject him.

"Please? I heard they're really good…just for this once?" He tried to convince me.

And I gave in.

"Alright…alright…just slip those tickets under my door later. Gotta run!"

And as fast as I could, I ran to my room to complete my term paper to catch its deadline.

O.O

I snapped from my sleep just 10 min. before the start. I looked around, and almost fifty more were needed to complete the audience, including my 'buddy'.

"Where the heck is he?!" I impatiently thought to myself.

"Hey Mikan!"

Yatta! He came!

"Hey! Natsume! Over here!"

He walked over beside me to his assigned seat.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting here for ages!" I complained.

"Sorry…Sorry…my fault"

And since when did he start apologizing? I gave out a weird expression in disbelief.

Soon after that, it started. The concert had three groups: NEWS, Arashi and KAT-TUN

Natsume kept on telling me something, but due to the noise, I couldn't really hear it well. I just kept on nodding.

After Arashi, NEWS came in. They sang DREAMS as the first song

Why do my tears spill over?

During the times when I can't say a word

A dream is right in front of me

A dream that no one knows about again.

It takes strength to live, doesn't it?

At first, I thought that the lyrics were practically a joke.

I looked at him.

He was really focused to the song. His hands were stiff and formed a fist.

The path which we should continue down

Yes, we ought to decide on that path ourselves

I love you

Without turning my eyes away

I will be able to say that

I didn't look at him, but instead, I focused my attention to the group.

"Why are you so stiff?" I asked him while I was looking at the group.

I held his wrist and lifted it only to find out it was still clenched.

Why do smiles overflow?

This happens whenever I see you

I want to get to know you right away

It's like I could send this to you, but I won't

What becomes gentle is my strong heart

While lowering it to its original position, and still keeping my grip at his wrist, I noticed he slowly freed his hand and opened it.

I held his right hand with my left hand. He didn't let go, instead, he even tightened it.

Inside of me, I felt happiness. I couldn't understand it but…

The path which we should continue down

Yes, we should put our hands to our chests and not look back

I love you

As transparent as the sky

I will be able to say that

'Aishiteru', the song said. I wish I could tell him.

As transparent as the sky, I'd be able to say it.

Without anything left, with no doubts, surely…

I'd be able to.

These emotions which rise up within me

Each day they seem to support me

I realized

I feel dreams

"You know what…" I started to tell him while looking at NEWS once more.

"I'm glad you invited me here… and…"

I wanted to continue it but I was really nervous and my voice was shaking.

The path which we should continue down

Yes, we ought to decide on that path ourselves

I love you

Without turning my eyes away

I will be able to say that

While looking at him,

"I'm glad I was able to meet you"

He looked at me…

…and as if it was planned with precise timing, the song ended and there came fireworks.

I smiled and now held his right hand with both of my hands.

-Aishiteru-

I looked at the group who was now being applauded.

"I love you…" I unconsciously said, but with no regret.

"I hope you'd—"

He was vanishing like how the clouds would give way for the sun…

…Like how the smoke from a forest fire would rise up to the air….

…Like how my hope was vanishing for him to answer my confession…

"No…DON'T GO!!!"

And just like that, he vanished into the thin air…leaving me with an unanswered confession.

--

I snapped out of my dream.

When I sat up, I didn't notice my tears were flowing and my face was damp.

I've learned how to love him…even though I knew…

I shouldn't…

I couldn't…

I wouldn't…

I stood up to reach my album with our pictures in it.

Normal POV

When she opened the album, pictures reminded her of him.

She stood up to wash her face and returned the album.

Little did she know, that a magazine clip that she cut out three years ago, fell from a little envelope that was inside the album.

"Mr. Natsume Hyuuga died on Sept. 5, 2004 in the war between the Alice Academy and Anti-Alice Organization (AAO). Our deepest condolences."

-I love you, as transparent as the sky, with nothing else left, without turning back; I'd be able to say it.-

A/N: That's it guys! Please review it!

P.S.

Patty: Shigeaki Kato is still MINE!! Shige is love, Love is Shige. :P

Gelly (angelica): and by that she means this: Shige is MINE. BIATCH. Hahahaha! We shall applaud patty! Yaaayyy she did this all by herself! Hahahah oh and if you're asking, patty's the one who like NEWS T.T I prefer OPM and other bands stuff! Yaaa… WHO HERE KNOWS AND LIKES SPONGE COLA:D


End file.
